Exiles Vol 1 75
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** * * ** Several unnamed Headhunters Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Virtual Unreality Laboratory ******** Miguel O'Hara's Laboratory ******* ******** ********* (Stark-Fujikawa Restaurant) ******* Doc-in-the-Box **** *** ** ** * Items: * * * * Holovids * | Synopsis1 = 93 Years in the future, Doctor Jordan Boone and his lab assistant Ridley discuss why Alchemax decided not to release the Cancer Vaccine while they prep their experiment with the doorway into alternate dimensions. Dr. Boone reaches a mechanical arm into the doorway, and pulls out a man! Ridley is convinced it is a Thor Profit, and begins to worship him. The man immediately laughs at Ridley and murders him in cold blood. Proteus, in Justice's body, and fresh from the Alternate New Universe, sets out to find what he's looking for. Almost an hour later, Miguel O'Hara and his boss Tyler Stone review the security footage of Mutant X and Dr. Boone. It would seem that they ended up seeking out John Eisenhart, 2099's version of the Hulk, who happens to be the most ruthless killer in their world. Back at the Crystal Palace, Heather completes the surgical procedures to install bits of surgical steel in their frontal cortexes to keep Kevin from entering their bodies. Surgery doesn't work on Morph, so he has to carry a bit of metal in his head. He equates the uncomfortableness of it to walking around with a marble between your legs all day. Their new member, Longshot, proclaims that he is ready to kill for the team due to his mental programming. Blink sheds a tear at the idea of using an innocent person to kill, and the Timebreakers inform the team that they've found Proteus on Earth-928. Miguel, in his Spider-Man outfit, arrives at the Stark-Fujikawa building, where his research said John Eisenhart would be, but is mysteriously blinked to a nearby rooftop mid-web-swing. They convince him that they're there to help, and they're tracking the man from another dimension. They explain further that they'd like to take down Proteus without altering his timeline. Eisenhart meets with representatives from Stark-Fujikawa for what he thinks is a deal between their companies, but actually turns out to be an ambush where they try to recruit him. Mutant X arrives just as the Hulk has started throwing Stark-Fujikawa employees around the room, and he is pleased with what he sees. The Exiles arrive seconds too late, and are unable to make a dent in Proteus' new hide. Longshot tries his knife throwing trick again, only to find his knives won't penetrate Hulk's skin, for which he gets thrown out the window. As Spider-Man goes after Longshot, the rest of the Exiles are at the mercy of Mutant X. He begins warping the entire building before Spider-Man and Longshot can make it back inside. Longshot notes that Spidey's timeline has definitely been impacted now. (Which changes the reality they're in from Earth-928 to Earth-6375) | Solicit = The Exiles are gonna party like it’s 2099! The World Tour continues and the Exiles just might happen to pick up another teammate! Our money’s on Hulk! Or Skullfire! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}